


What You Least Expect

by ForTheDamaged (CountingWithTurkeys)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Canon to Symphony Universe, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingWithTurkeys/pseuds/ForTheDamaged
Summary: Marceline wasn't what Bonnibel expected for her soulmate, but she is exactly who she needs.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	What You Least Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, have some fluff! This is actually based on a Foxes in Love comic, because I love them.

Given the choice, Bonnibel Bubblegum would not have fallen in love with Marceline Abadeer. She would have selected a mate who was sturdier and more reliable. Something - someone - with a hard shell, just like her. Someone logical and absolutely incapable of feeling sad or afraid. Someone who could be counted on to see the rational through the irrational, someone who would never give her pause, whose motives were clear and easy to understand.  _ Like a tank, _ Bonnibel mused from her seat on Finn and Jake’s sofa.

It was another movie night, an event she had surprised everyone by willingly attending. Not that she blamed them for their surprise; she had spent the past two months sending Marceline in her place, who like the good girlfriend she was would cover for her princess, dismissing her prolonged absence off with a wave of her hand and a snarky comment. Even LSP had grown bored with Bonnibel’s lack of presence, no longer considering it gossip worthy, but instead Old News. Yes, it had been quite the surprise when Marceline had barreled through the door as a great wolf with sleeked-black fur and great garnet eyes, the most powerful princess in the world riding on her back like it was No Big Deal.

In fact, and unbeknownst to everyone, it had been during the albeit short journey that Bonnibel had begun to ponder her bond with her lover of many centuries. Marceline was, without a doubt, an incorrigible beast, a creature of the night, and with the moon high in the sky it was impossible to miss how wild she really was. She tore through the forest that connected the Candy Kingdom with the Grasslands, leapt over the great plains, and no matter how many times Bonnibel admonished her it would never stop her from howling to the night sky her gratitude for its soft light and the gentle melody of the stars.

Though Bonnibel would pretend to scowl at her best friend’s antics she would always smile at the back of her head. It was endearing in a way the candy golem had never expected, these strange little antics that made no sense but gave her unusual and foreign fuzzy feelings in her chest and fluttery feelings in her stomach. But the vampire’s happiness was inarguable, and when she was happy the candy elemental was not ashamed to admit that she was happy as well. Marceline’s laughter was infectious, and she always made sure her partner was safe no matter how fast she wanted to run - and oh how she wanted to run.

And so they had barged through the door with great gusto and only a little bit of embarrassment on Bonnibel’s behalf before being allowed the couch. Sure, Marceline would have preferred to stay as a wolf, but really now they were inside and couldn’t she at least pretend to be civilized? With a pout the answer proved to be yes, and to the couch they went.

That was a movie and a half ago, and while the room’s occupants were focused on whatever was playing on BMO’s screen and their own inane jokes and comments, Bonnibel's attention was secretly monopolized by Marceline. Yes, given the choice the vampire decidedly would not have been the younger monarch’s first choice for a suitor. She was rude, crass, immature, impish, and mercurial. Far from sturdy or stable, she was sensitive and broken, a soft and vulnerable creature who sang a siren’s song and always put Bonnibel’s needs and desires first. Loyal, protective, and loving, the only being the candy woman had ever found herself implicitly trusting with her very soul because she was so different from herself. Bonnibel had never laughed as hard or as long before Marceline, had never been as motivated to care for herself as when she was around. The vampire may not understand her science, as the princess had always hoped from any eventual romantic partner, but she would listen dutifully, calling her a nerd even as she asked follow-up questions cleverly hidden as jests.

As she pondered life’s strange turns of events the princess absently rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, smiling to herself softly as she watched the half-demon whip some red dyed popcorn at Finn for some slight, only to have her settle against the young scientist once her assault was complete. Their hands met in the middle, fingers lacing together as the older woman pulled her closer. Bonnibel could feel Marceline’s soft purring, her inability to hide her contentment, not that anyone else was close enough to hear. It made Bonnibel smile wider, there in the dark where no one could see those stunted squishy heartguts feelings of her’s poking their way out for any to see, if they only had the inclination to turn around.

No, Marceline was not sturdy and infallible like herself, nor could she be logicked with or trusted to do the reasonable course of action. She would die to save others - after all, she had once already -, and Bonnibel knew she would always be there to help pick up the pieces from whatever mess the princess had created with nothing but a smirk, an ‘I told you so’, and a warm cup of sweet tea. Marceline was so much more than a hard shell with a hard core, so much more than Bonnibel ever knew she could want or need, this soft and vulnerable creature who was her soulmate.

A pink hand squeezed the grey one nestled against it, delighting in the way it squeezed back without hesitation.

_ I should build you a tank. _


End file.
